Pesterchums Are More Than Just Pesterchums
by Sugar Geek
Summary: John x Dave Homestuck  Fanfic WARNING: may cause squealing due to utter adorableness
1. Chapter 1

The wait in the van was unbearable. I just couldn't **wait** to see him. My Bro and I took a road trip to the nice suburbs of virgina, to escape the texan heat. But, John Egbert is my best chum, and I don't wanna scare the shit out of him becuase I have a crush on him. Bro knows, but he wouldn't tell anybody. He's too cool. John and I pesterchummed about meeting up on this road trip and going to the movies or something. His father didn't mind.

I looked out the window of my Bros old van. "So, **JOHN**..." he teased me. "Shut the fuck up, Bro." He chuckled "Wooks wike my wibble bruber has a cwushhh!~" He teased. I smiled ad slapped him playfully. This is why my bro was so cool. He was ironically the most non-homophobic straight dude I've ever met. He gets SO many girls... As we pulled up in front of John's house, the smell of pastries and confections wafted through the open windows. I rolled my eyes. John wouldn't like that.

Bro dropped me off and drove off to his girlfriends where'd he'd be for the next 4 days. I brought the few clothes I had, although, I'm sure John wouldn't mind me borrowing some. I walked up to the door cautiously and JUST as I was about to knock, the door flew open and John squealed "DAVE! YOU'RE HERE!" he jumped up and tackle/hugged me. I stumbled back and dropped my suitcase on the sidewalk. My hands ended up on his hips, his around my neck, and we were laying on the ground. He was on top of me. I blushed until I looked like a tomato with a sunburn, and stuttered "U-uuh- fhail hiew..?" John laughed as his cheeks gained color. He helped me up. "uhh, sorry, Dave, I got a little carried away there…" His feet pointed inward, one hand in his pocket, the other one readjusting his glasses. I ran my fingers through my hair and said " no problem at all." He picked up my suitcase and motioned for me to follow him. I walked after John and his black and grey striped hoodie, green slime ghost shirt and khaki shorts. He was wearing white socks ohohoho… "Hey, EGBERRTT!'' I called, "Should I take off my shoes?'' He called down from upstairs "YOU CAN IF YOU WAAANNNT TTOOO!" he sung that last part. What the fuck was he doing up there? I slipped off my red chuck tailors and went up stairs to look for John.

I found him in his room pesterchumming Jade. I don't think he heard me, so I walked up behind him to scare him, but I caught a glimpse of what he was saying. The words I caught were next to EB and they read: "I'm so excited he's here! But I'm scared I won't be able to control my uber-crush on him for long…."I backed up surprised at the words I just saw. I composed myself and knocked on his door. I heard a rapid typing, then clicking and then John said "come in!" I walked in and he was on his bed reading a comic book. "hey." I said, blushing. "hey" he said smiling widely. I sat next to him on his bed and asked " watcha reading?" "I'm reading Batman, and may I just say, your breath smells really good." I blushed. "th-thanks" We stayed quiet for a few minutes and after a while we heard a car pull out of the driveway. "where's your dad going?" I asked. John answered, not taking his eyes of the page he was reading, "on a work trip, he'll be won't be back until tomorrow" I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and to my cheeks. I was having really inappropriate thoughts. I scooted a bit closer to John and read over his shoulder. "Hey…dave? John aksed, turning his face toward mine, biting his lower lip. "yyeah?" I breathed. Johns eyes drooped down as he leaned the 2 inches to my face. His soft lips moving perfectly against mine, like perfect harmony x10. My fingers intertwined his short black hair on the base of his head and Johns fingers clenched around the back of my shirt. He pulled back, smiled and blushed furiously. "Sorry." He apologized. "I-I couldn't control my self…" I shook my head. "Don't be… It was fucking great." I said in a low voice. We were still embracing. "do you wanna watch TV?" he asked. I nodded, taking off his glasses so I could kiss him once more before he got up. I pressed my lips to his, feeling the static in every corner of my body, making me shiver. We embraced tighter. I pulled back and he got up to turn on the T.V.

There was Little Munsters playing on ABD family, so he put that on and hopped back on the bed. "You like this movie, right?" He asked tentatively. I nodded. Its not like I was going to actually watch the movie. I was too entranced by those warm green eyes of his. He was watching Howie Mandel piss in some jackasses apple juice, He smiled his brilliant, enchanting smile. Is it bad that I wanna jump him RIGHT NOW? Probably. "John.. I need to talk to you." He laughed . "I think all that was needed to be said was said in that amazing kiss you gave me." I shook my head. "No.. I need to tell you how I feel. How I REALLY feel." He looked at me, waiting. "I love you, John Egbert. I love you so much I wanna explode. I wanna cuddle up on the couch and fall asleep in your arms. Or vice-versa. I just want YOU John, I want you to be mine." I said, spitting the words out before I could think. He nodded. "I want you too, Dave, I want you more than I want all the Ghostbusters on DVD." I laughed. "I thought you had a thing for BAD movies." He shrugged. "I like those ones too. It has fucking BILL MURRAY in it. But that's not the point. The POINT is that, I love you until the earth dies. And even then, I will still want you to be mine. FOREVER." I blushed. I didn't know how to respond, except with "Oh, John…" He smiled. "You are so adorable, Drake." He wrapped his arms around my waist, smoothing the shirt on the small of my back. I put my arms on his chest, speechless. He softly brushed his lips against mine, taunting me. I pressed our lips together, squeezing John so tight I bet he couldn't breathe. His tongue pushed through my lips. He tasted like sunshine and pure sugar. He ran his tongue across mine, making me feel like I would drift into space if he wasn't there to keep me grounded. I pulled back and said, breathless, "Thank you, John"  
>"Why are you thanking me?"<br>"Because you make my life worth living."  
>" Really? I'm not all that great."<br>"Yes, you are. You understand me, you are so adorable, you make me feel alive. Every time I video chat with you, or just TALK to you, I feel like butterflies are going to fly right out of my head."  
>He looked at me with loving eyes, "took the words right out of my mouth, babe." He pushed some hair behind my ear. He hugged me, whispering with his lips brushing the tips of my ear, " I love you..so much.." I think he started crying because he was shaking and I could feel hot tears on my neck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sssshh, Sssssshhhhhhhhh.. It's okay, baby, shhhhhhhhh shhhhh shhh," He stopped shaking and asked me, "How do you calm me down, but make my heart beat faster with every word you say to me?" I thought for a second, then replied, "The same way you make me melt with every touch and look you give me." I heard him gasp for air the same way I was for him. I smirked as I heard the 'BLOLOLOLOOP!' from pesterchum. I smirked. "Sounds like some chums want to pester you." He giggled a , "aww, hell, why not?" He got up and pulled me to the computer, Jade wanting to video chat. John smiled mischievously at me. "We should kiss when her picture comes up." He said. I nodded. "She knows I've had a crush. So, I think we'll be ok." We pressed the ok button then quickly kissed, and held the position unitl the window came up 2 seconds later. We heard a squeal from Jade. "YAY!" She exclaimed. I smiled against Johns lips. We pulled back, both of us looking sheepish. "Hey, Jade." John said, still smiling. She had her hands balled up in hoodie fists, putting them to her smiling mouth. "you guys are so CUTE." She said. "I am SO telling Rose!"

"go ahead, I don't mind, she's known about my crush on Dave for quite some tim now." Said John confidently. "Alright I'll talk to you guys, LATERRR!" She gave us a hand heart and disconnected. "so," John said, " what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm hungry." I said, before even realizing how perverted that must sound. FML.


End file.
